Ryan Pappolla
is a frequent correspondent on Rob Has a Podcast. He is most known for his expertise on The Celebrity Apprentice. Bio Nicknamed "Bodie" by his friends, Ryan is a reality TV fan, rapper, known lover of all things Bret Favre, and a close personal friend of Rob Cesternino. RHAP Appearances First Appearance: May 27, 2011Whatever Happened, Happened: One Year After LOST Ryan first appeared in Rob's podcast that celebrated the one-year anniversary of the series finale of the TV drama LOST. Considering himself an obsessive fan of the show, Ryan talked to Rob about the latter's initial dislike of the ending of the series, and whether his opinion has changed in the year that passed. The two cover topics such as: How was the controversial ending of LOST held up one year later? How was Rob’s opinion of the “purgatory” ending changed?; How much of the characters lives on LOST were determined by free will and how much was fate?; What did Jacob really have planned for the LOST characters and did things go according to Jacob's plan?; What are the things that still don’t quite add up in the LOST universe?; Where does Season 6 of LOST land in Rob and Ryan’s LOST season rankings? Second Appearance: March 11, 2012A Celebrity Apprentice That Was Like Being Hit By a Buick Ryan made his next appearance about ten months later, after the fourth episode of The Celebrity Apprentice 5. Taping the podcast only minutes after the double firings of Michael Andretti and Adam Carolla, Rob tries to figure out why Adam Carolla got fired on Celebrity Apprentice. Rob suspects that the Buick executives were very unhappy with only getting a limited endorsement of the car from a member of the Andretti family. They also try to figure out what Lou Ferrigno has done to put himself in Donald Trump’s good graces. Also discussed is what, if anything, could have possibly been liked by the Buick exectuives about Debbie Gibson’s presentation, how are the alliances broken up on the women’s team, what will happen next week when Lou Ferrigno is the project manager, and why is Donald Trump taking shots at Alex Rodriquez. Third Appearance: May 8, 2012The Celebrity Apprentice Gets Down to the Final Three Ryan appeared later in the season, after the twelfth episode of Celebrity Apprentice 5. Rob and Ryan break down all the action, including the double firing of Teresa Guidice and Lisa Lampinelli, and predict the final two and who will win the Celebrity Apprentice. Fourth Appearance: March 5, 2013Bret’s Bungled Draft on the Celebrity Apprentice Premiere Ryan came back almost a year later to help recap the premiere of All-Star Celebrity Apprentice with Rob. Rob starts off be questioning Donald Trump’s decision to fire Bret Michaels, a former winner of Celebrity Apprentice 3, on the first task. Rob and Ryan went in to great detail about the Celebrity Apprentice draft. Ryan and Rob liked Trace Adkin’s first pick of Penn Jillette. The controversial pick came when Bret Michaels used his first pick in the draft to take the most notorious player in Apprentice history, Omarosa. Rob bets that Bret Michaels has never seen another episode of Celebrity Apprentice besides his own season, but knew Omarosa was a famous player. Ryan suspects that Bret felt like if he could get in good with Omarosa that it would be a benefit to him. Rob compares working with Omarosa to the fable of the alligator and the scorpion. Among the other topics discussed in the show: Donald Trump’s unwavering love for Latoya Jackson, the awkwardness of all things Stephen Baldwin and Rob’s disdain for the praise heaped on the career of actress and singer, Jennifer Hudson. Fifth Appearance: March 25, 2013Chi Wants You to Listen to This Celebrity Apprentice Podcast Ryan and Rob converge together after the fourth episode of All-Star Celebrity Apprentice and the appearance of Chi hairstyle products founder Farouk. After some controversy involving contestant Omarosa, the guys discuss what a great week Gary Busey had. Gary revealed his superpowers to be able to visually detect flatulence when he accuses Lina Rinna of farting in the car. Discussing some of the other players, Rob and Ryan break down the play of Stephen Baldwin. Ryan is an unabashed Stephen Baldwin apologist, even though Rob is not a fan of Baldwin. Rob thinks that “Plan B” missed an opportunity to make a connection between Biosilk and the classic Stephen Baldwin film, Bio-Dome. Rob and Ryan also try to determine the Celebrity Apprentice power rankings after four weeks to try and figure out who is in the best position to win this season. Somehow, Dennis Rodman is extremely high in the power rankings even though he hasn’t done anything on consequence on the show. Sixth Appearance: May 15, 2013Sizing Up Penn vs. Trace in the Celebrity Apprentice Final Two Ryan joins Rob to cover the first part of the All-Star Celebrity Apprentice finale. Rob and Ryan break down just how rigged it felt to have let go of Lisa and Lil Jon in the way that it was done at the beginning of the episode. Rob and Ryan discuss the ice cream flavors that the final teams are working on and which is superior. Plus, the guys debate whether or not this was actually Gary Busey’s finest hour as he seemed to be the perfect guy to eat ice cream and dance like a crazy man. Finally, Rob and Ryan make their picks for the winner of Celebrity Apprentice. Seventh Appearance: May 19, 2013Celebrity Apprentice Finale: The Donald Picks His Winner Ryan appeared just a week later to cover the second half of the All-Star Celebrity Apprentice finale with Rob. Rob and Ryan felt like Penn Jillette played a perfect game and Donald Trump held a grudge against Penn for controversial comments that he made about Donald Trump in his book. In the rest of the episode, Rob and Ryan discussed many of eccentricities of the cast shown in tonight’s reunion show. Rob and Ryan also reveal what Stephen Baldwin had been tweeting during the live show. In the task part of the show, Rob and Ryan commented on some of the unlikely celebrities that appeared on the show which included Vincent Pastore, Gilbert Gottfried and even Tim Tebow. Rob is not thrilled to see the former New York Jet QB football player show up to help Trace Adkins win the task. Rob was also surprised to see Gary Busey sing as Buddy Holly during the event. Looking forward to next season, the guys discuss some faces that they would not mind seeing show up on the Celebrity Apprentice 7. Other Facts * Before appearing on RHAP, Ryan was featured on "Fantasy Football Schmucks," a YouTube program hosted by Rob Cesternino and Tim Pillari about fantasy football, on August 22, 2007. References External Links *Ryan's Facebook page *Ryan's YouTube channel Category:People